StorytellerFNaF S1 E5: Five Night's at Fortress 2
by JJ's Universe Studios
Summary: The world of Team Fortress 2 and Five Night's at Freddy's meet in this action packed crossover episode! When the Storyteller takes the Fazbears to the town of Teufort, the Fazbears find themselves fighting the BLU team and unknown threat... This is S1 E5 of The Storyteller and Five Night's at Freddy's


Five Night's at Fortress 2

Janet's POV:

We walked out of the TARDIS and into the bright sun. It doesn't seem that place we were at doesn't exist. But if he says it doesn't then it doesn't.

"So...where are we?", I asked the Storyteller.

The Storyteller ran up to the front of the group and smiled.

" Welcome to the little town of Teufort! Now it might not look run down or abandoned but there is history behind this town. A very dark one."

Jake looked around, " Where in the country does this place exist?"

" Oh I'm not suppose to tell or I might be tracked down and killed. It's that serious." I gulped feeling a slight fear with in me, but it didn't stop me. I wanted to know the mystery of this town. Why is it hiding for the rest of the world? Did something happen here.

" The government here is a little…brokenish but it can still function. Of course being separated from the rest of the word does take it's toll."

Foxy and Jake looked around and saw a poster.

" Hey Storyteller, what be this poster about?" Foxy asked curiously.

" Ah! This is just another poster to promote people into joining the company." On the poster, it showed a man with no shirt on with a chest hair if the shape of Australia.

I read it out loud, " Join Mann co or else you will be punched into extinction."

Jake laughed, " Sure, why not! Where do sign up?"

The Storyteller got serious. " Jake, that's not funny. Mann co is a very dangerous company. They make weapons and get into fights, just like what the picture says."

I looked at the bottom right corner; the Mann co logo can be seen with the slogan: "We make weapons and get into fights!"

Jake rolled his eyes, " Oh come one! How bad can it be?" Gunshots were heard in the distance. The Fazbears huddled around Jake( who is still wearing the Golden Freddy suit).

" What was that?!" Clara nervously.

" That is...well where they work." The Storyteller said quietly.

We walked around the town. We didn't talk to the people here much because all of them were in the library.

" Why there?" Freddy asked.

" They're learning about how the world works and what not."

Wow, this town is so broken that they have still learn about the government. A truck rolled into town. It was battered and had bullet holes all around it. The word RED was on both sides of the doors. We all sat underneath the tree in the middle of town as the truck pulled in. A red soldier came out. He had a clipboard in hand. His helmet covered his face.

" STAND AT ATTENTION MAGGOTS!" he yelled. I raised a brow. What did he want? Jake and Foxy smiled at each other, stood up, and ran up to the Soldier.

 _What in the world are they doing?_ I say to myself.

" We are ready to work sir!" Jake said with confidence. Foxy nodded. The Soldier laughed.

" Perfect! Are your weird looking friends come along to? We need more people like you!" The Storyteller stood up and signaled them to come back. " The girl, the chicken, the bunny, and the bear are coming along to." Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and I looked at each other.

Freddy sighed, " Fine, I'm coming."

"Same here!" Chica yelled.

" Oh what the heck, wait for me!" Bonnie said.

They all stood still in a line facing the Soldier.

" Janet! Come on!" they said to me.

I stood there not knowing what to do. Should I go with them? Will this chance my life? I slowly walked over to them. The Storyteller stood there with Clara, not doing anything.

" Janet…" he said.

The Soldier smirked underneath his helmet.

" YOU ARE ALL WEAK! YOU ARE ALL BLEEDERS! BUT THIS WILL TEST TO SEE WHAT YOUR NUMBNUTS ARE MADE OUT OF! LET'S GO!"

We piled onto the back of the truck. I sat down right next to Jake.

" Well, here we go!" Jake said excited.

The truck started to move, living the Storyteller and Clara standing under the tree alone.

Jake's POV:

"Where are we going?" , Bonnie asked.

One of the members in the truck peaked through the window in the back. He was wearing a red burglar mask with a cigarette in his mouth.

" To Teufort. Where you will begin your mission."

The others looked at each other.

" My apologies, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is the Spy. And I'm here to assign you jobs."

Foxy moaned. " I hate chores!"

The Spy laughed and snorted. " Not those type of jobs."

He looked at Janet. " We need someone with medical experience. Are you willing to be a medic?" Janet shrugged her shoulders.

" I'll take that as a yes. Big brown bear..." Spy said.

Freddy frowned. " I have a name you know! It's Freddy."

" Whatever, we need a man ,or whatever you guys are, with strength and muscle. How would you like to be our heavy weapons expert?"

Freddy smiled, " I like the sound of that!"

The Spy went around and assigned us jobs. Bonnie was going to be an Engineer, Chica a Demolition expert, Foxy as a Scout, and me as a fire excerpt called " Pyromaniac" (Pyro for short).

" You will be given your weapons once we get to Teufort." ,the Spy said in his french accent.

We were all excited. All except Janet.

" Hey Janet, what's wrong?" I say to her.

She looks up at me and says, "I..I'm not sure about this. We left the Storyteller and Clara behind. And..I don't know..I didn't think this was a good idea. Jake, we are risking our lives! I know that doesn't bother you..but..it does bother me."

She was right, we were risking our lives. But I felt that this was our only chance to escape our nightmares and Vincent and all the crap we went through.

" It's going to be fine." I said, muffling through the suit.

" I guess so..", she said with a small shrug.

The truck screeched to a halt

" We're here." The Spy says.

The place was massive with two forts at each end connecting at a wooden covered bridge. One fort was red and looked old and barn like. The other was cleaner and more modernized. In the middle was a wooden bridge that connected the two forts.

" Huh. I guess that's why the call it Teufort!", Bonnie said.

We entered through the side of the red base. We walked up a small set up stairs until we got to the Reinforcements Room which was closed by a big metal door. The door opened automatically. In the middle of the room there was our weapons.

" So these are our weapons?", Freddy asked.

" AFFIRMATIVE!", the Soldier yelled.

God, someone should keep it down for one second. Freddy walked over to the minigun. He tried to pick it up.

" To heavy.", he said in between breaths.

" THAT IS NO EXCUSE MAGGOT, NOW MOVE BEFORE I KICK YOUR METAL ASS RIGHT BACK WHERE EVERY YOU CAME FROM!" The Soldier scolded.

Freddy picked it up as fast as he could.

" Huh… that was easy."

Bonnie picked up his wrench, shotgun,a construction device, and tool belt. He played around with the construction device, until a metal boxed appeared in his arms. Surprised by this, he dropped it and the box began to open up. It was building itself into a turrent.

" Oooo. Nice." He said smiling as he placed a yellow hard hat between his ears. Chica and Foxy picked up their weapons.

Foxy's was a small shotgun like weapon. Chica had two weapons. A Grenade launcher and a Sticky Bomb launcher. I went over and picked up my flamethrower. He was a little heavy but it was cool looking.

" Anyone up for marshmallows?" I say with smile.

My friends laughed. The Spy and The Soldier didn't even laugh. "

Very funny. But you won't be laughing soon.", said the Spy.

Meanwhile, Janet looked at her "weapon".

"Woah...", she said softly.

She picked it up the strange looking gun.

" What is that?", I say.

" I don't know." Janet says looking at the gun at all angles.

The metal doors suddenly opened. A man with a sniper rifle and a vest with several bullets on it walked in. He was surprised at the sight of us.

" What the bloody hell's going on here?" he said in an Australian accent.

" These are our new recruits.", Spy said smiling.

" Oh well, I'm the Sniper. It be the best job out there, mates."

We looked at each other. We look totally ridiculous. Janet pulled on the pack with a health symbol on it. She was our medic.

" Ah, we have doc here! You'll be a very big help to all of us.", The Sniper said smiling.

"O...Ok?", she said awkwardly.

She than looks at everyone and gave than a nervous smile and a laugh,

"I'll do my best...", she said quietly.

" Oh don't worry you guys we got a doctor. Everything will be fine… right?"

Janet (the Medic) POV:

I look at everyone again and nod but there was one problem. I have no idea how to be a medic. I guess I will have to wing it. I was already getting so nervous. Soon many other people came in. I guess it was there team. It to also had a medic. He had dark brownish blackish hair and he had rounded glasses. He wore a lab coat, blue latex gloves, and carried his weapon. The same one I held. I look up to them. They looked way older than Jake and I were. Not saying that they were really old but just...older. I could tell who is who right away because of the weapons.

" So these will be the people we fight?", Jake asked with a stern tone in his voice.

" Indeed.", The Spy said.

" So why can't we just kill 'em?" Freddy asked looking at the other team's Heavy.

" We are instructed not to kill each other when we get new recruits. It's a new rule that was established."

" Oh I'm going to beat you so hard you'll have twich!.", said the scottish man. He had the same weapon as Chica.

" Bring it on! I'll take on all of you wannabes!" Jake yelled. They laughed.

" Look at you itty bitty little men!" The Heavy gunner said.

" PREPARE TO ATTACK!", someone said on the overhead. It sounded like a woman in her middle ages.

" What do we do?" Chica asked as the other team left the room.

" WE ARE GOING TO WIN. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"YES SIR!", Jake and Foxy yelled.

I was so nervous. What do I do!? I look left and to right.

" Uhh..", is all I could say.

"MISSION BEGINS IN TEN SECONDS!"

The Fazbears got ready and stood at the door way. I stood in the background while the others got ready to fight. I don't think I can fight. Can I? _So what is so important about this job?_ **,** I questioned in my head.

" FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! FIGHT TO THE DEATH!"

The doors flew up. Everyone ran outside.

" GIVE' EM HELL BOYS!", The Soldier yelled.

Foxy was the fastest and ran to the battlements. Everyone else ran downstairs. I followed.

" So..what do we do? What do I do?!", I yelled out to the Spy.

" Make sure your team stays alive!", Freddy saw an enemy scout on the bridge. He spun up his minigun and shot down the scout. The both the Scout's yelling and Minigun very loud.

" JANET! FOLLOW ME! QUICK!", a voice shouted.

I looked toward the direction of the sound. It was Freddy. I nod and followed him. Foxy jumped from the battlements on to the top of the bridge. Jake ran in front of us and inflamed an oncoming soldier.

" THIS IS FUN!" Jake yelled.

He ran inside the blue base. I was started to really feel the pressure of being in a fight: excitement,

"FREDDY! Where are we going?!", I yell back.

" Follow Jake!", Freddy said running toward the enemy fort.

" AH! THERE BE A CRAZY GUY AFTER ME!", I look at Foxy.

He was running away from an the enemy Pyro. I then see Jake. I follow him like Freddy told me. I had no time to waste. The other team's heavy was with their medic. I can see a blue beam from the medic's gun.

"YAAAAAA!" The other team's heavy yelled.

We were being shot at. Freddy was hit several times. He collapsed to the ground.

" AHH! JANET! HELP ME!", I looked at the medic's gun frantically.

" I DON'T WHAT TO DO!", Then I pulled a big switch on top. A red beam shot out and it healed Freddy.

" I FOUND IT!", I yelled turning the switch off.

Freddy was back up again. So this is why it's important. I look around to see if anyone else needed a medic. Jake ran out. He was on fire!

" AHH IT BURNS!", He yelled. I gasp. I pull the switch again.

" I don't know if this works on fire..but..I guess it's worth a shot!", I yell out loud. It didn't douse the flames but Jake stopped screaming. The flames died down soon after.

" Thanks doctor." Jake said as he ran off to fight.

I smile. I then started to run around the base looking around if I need to help anyone again. This was hard work but I could live with it.

Suddenly the intercom came to life again and yelled, " WE HAVE TAKEN THE ENEMY INTELLIGENCE!" Foxy came out with a briefcase.

" I don't know what they want this case so badly!", Suddenly the entire team came out.

A rocket fired toward me.

I closed my eyes.

Foxy (the Scout) POV:

A loud explosion was heard behind me. Janet was…Oh no. She can't be… I ran for my life. I dodged bullets and rockets. As I ran to the entrance to the briefcase room was, I ran down the stairs and tripped on the last step. I stood back up and ran to the Intelligence room. Right next to the desk, I saw Bonnie laying in a recliner drinking root beer right next to a huge sentry gun.

I took the briefcase off my back and placed it down on the desk in front of me. " Hey there, Foxy." I looked at him angrily.

" ARR! HELP US OUT HERE! WE ARE GETTING KILLED OUT THERE!"

Bonnie looked at me annoyed, " Foxy why don't you just run along and play with your friends. I'm busy."

My temper raised. " Ye be wishing he didn't say that to Foxy, ye fat-boned bugswallower!"

Bonnie looked at me with confusion. " What?" Suddenly, the sentry gun turn toward my direction.

" FOXY! WATCH OUT!" he yelled.

I ducked down before it started to throw bullets down the hallway behind me. I looked toward the direction that the gun fired at. A Black Scottish man with holes in his chest stood in the middle of the hallway behind me. He collapsed to the floor.

" I guess you can figure out why I have to stay here." Bonnie said smashing the sentry with his wrench.

He was defending our "Intelligence".

" Oh right, of course. I be sorry for me sailor's tongue." Bonnie nodded sitting back down in his metal chair. I ran off to tell the others where Bonnie is when I came face-to-face with a BLU Scout. I looked at him and waved hello.

" Oh hey!" he said. " YOU! SUCK!" He pulled out the same shotgun I had and shot me in the impact took me down. My chest hurts so much.

" I AM THE SCOUT HEEEYA!" he yells as I layed on the floor bleeding out.

Tears developed in my robotic eyes. It hurts…so much. A mixture of blood and oil leaked out of my chest. He ran toward the room. I know he will die before he can get the briefcase. I didn't hear the sentry go off. What happened? Did Bonnie's turrent get destroyed? What happened to him? I looked around me to see if there was anything, ANYTHING that could help me. To my left, there was a big box with rockets and bullets. To the left of that was…my god! A health pack! I clawed my way to it. I am so close. COME ON! The world around started to turn black. I was bleeding out too much. I grabbed the health pack and curled around it. It absorbed into my bloody chest. I felt so much better. I stood up and ran to the Intelligence Room. I was met with a terrible sight. The Scout had the shotgun pointed at Bonnie's head. He was crying in the corner. The Sentry was destroyed. Bits of it was scattered over the floor.

" Not so tough now are ya? ARE YA!?" The BLU Scout yelled.

Bonnie yelped, " P-p-please… don't kill me. J-just take what you want and go."

The Scout smiled. " Is that all you got moron?"

Bonnie looked at me. He had fear in his watery eyes.

"Help me." he mouthed.

The Scout turned around and smirked. He looked at Bonnie and then pulled the trigger. I looked away the moment he did it. Anger built inside me. He killed my friend. He will PAY. I ran at him from behind.

" DIE YOU SCRAWNY BASTARD!" I jumped on his back. He took out a baseball bat( Seriously? A baseball bat?) and started to hit me with it. It hurt a bit but I didn't pay attention to the pain. _CLANG! CLANG!_ It was metal on metal.

" What the hell?!" he said.

I had some much anger. I couldn't control it. I just couldn't… I bit his skull with my sharp teeth.

" AHHHH!" he yelled.

I closed down on him. I could taste his blood in my mouth. We feel down the moment I bit down on his head. What have I done. I had his blood all over me. Bonnie would probably be here soon and see what I did. I ran out of there as fast as I could. This could not happen. Not again.

Bonnie (the Engineer) POV:

I looked at Foxy annoyed.

" Foxy why don't you just run along and play with your friends. I'm busy." He got angry at me. He raged at me when I saw the other team Demoman appear. Foxy was in the way of my sentry's fire.

" FOXY! WATCH OUT!" He obeyed as the my sentry fired at the Demoman.

Hehe, another one. This job is pretty easy if I do say so myself. I look around. Foxy was still annoyed. But he understood after that.

" I guess you can figure out why I have to stay here."

" Oh right of course, I be sorry for me sailor's tongue."

I nodded. As I sat back in my relaxing recliner, Foxy ran off. I heard a voice. " Eh. It's probably Jake or something."

I heard a strange whooshing sound behind me. Than I heard a hissing sound. I looked at my sentry.

" SPY IS SAPPING MY SENTRY!" I yelled.

I pulled out my wrench. Right when I was about to hit it, the sentry exploded. I fell back and hit my head in the wall. I passed out for a couple of seconds. I woke up to see A BLU Scout pointing his gun at me.

" Not so tough now are ya? ARE YA?!" I yelped.

I didn't want to die.

" P-p-please… don't kill me. J-just take what you want and go."

" Is that all ya got moron?" he yelled back at me.

I looked down the hallway. I saw Foxy. I mouthed the words " Help me." to him. The Scout turned a smiled at Foxy. He turned to look at me. He pulled the trigger to the gun. I died. I think? I opened my eyes to see that I was back in the Reinforcements room. Janet was in the room to.

" Bonnie?", she questioned coming up to me.

" Janet? What… how? What's going on here? I heard from Chica that you…",

I paused.

Janet looked at me confused, " What?"

" Blew up."

Janet looked at me surprised and then calmed down, "I thought that to...But now that we're here...I'm not to sure about that..I wonder what's going on with the others.", she says looking around the room.

Jake appeared magically behind me. " HEY THERE BONNIE!", I jumped.

" AH! Jake! What in the name of Freddy Fazbear are you doing here?".

Jake took of his Golden head off.

" Well, I got burned to a crisp. Again. Then I was shot down by a Heavy. Sniped by a sniper and backstabbed. And you?"

" I-i was shot by a Scout. How are you… erh WE still alive?"

I bet Janet was thinking the same thing.

" Yeah..how?", she asked.

" I don't know… BUT I DON'T CARE! WOOHOO!".

Jake said as he place the golden head on his head and ran off to fight again. Janet sighed and faced palmed herself then looks back up at me. Something weird is going on.

Chica (the Demo Girl) POV:

I picked up my speed, shooting down people with my weapons. Can this day get any more action packed?! I keep running. A BLU soldier stands in front of me.

"YOU WILL NOT BE MISSED!" he yelled.

I shoot him with my Grenade Launcher. Boom! Just like that. I dodge the explosion of the gun and off to the next one. Simple. It was all easy like that. Could this day get any better? I laugh as I shoot 3 grenades out to 3 of the members of the opposite team. Soon I keep running I then accidently trip over something. I fell. I look down. It was a sticky grenade.

" SHOOT!", I shouted trying to run away.

But it was too late to run. I looked in front of me. A little bit away was the other teams Demoman laughing at me. I was nervous and annoyed. I squinted my eyes. This was the end. It exploded with a bang. I was gone. At least that's what I thought. I opened my eyes. I was in the Reinforcements room. that doesn't make sense.

" What happened?", I questioned.

I then looked around. I see Janet.

" Janet? What are you doing here?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea. What happened to you?"

" I got destroyed by a sticky grenade by the other team's Demoman. What about you?"

" I got shoot with a rocket launcher.", she says quietly.

I than cracked a smile, "I mean...at least we are alive. Right?" I say putting a hand on her shoulder.

She nods.

I then look at her, "Now..what are we waiting for? Let's go!", I beamed.

Janet didn't move from her spot. She grasp her "medic gun" tightly. "Janet...what's wrong?", I asked walking back.

She looked to be upset and anxious.

"Well..I can't go back out there Chica. I...I don't want to die again. I can't even get this medic gun right. I mean...look at me! I...can't."

"Janet, you are the most strong willed person I have ever seen. Just go out there and give it your it your best shot. You can do it!", I said patting her back and letting go from my hug.

She takes a deep breath.

" Ok. Let's go.", she says smiling a bit.

We ran back out together.

Jake (the Pyro) POV:

You know, I didn't like the smell of burnt flesh. But now, I don't really care about it anymore. I stood there in front of the spawn point waiting for them to come out. This was my usual place where I kill the BLU losers. We were doing a wonderful job, no one came out and not that many of my team members died. Well… maybe just two...I think. The door opened and out came a Heavy and a Medic with strange blue skin. I tried to burn him, but he didn't die.

" WHY YOU NO DI-" I was mini gunned.

" DANG IT! EVERY TIME!" I yelled as I respawned.

Freddy was sitting on the bench.

" What's wrong?" he said a bit startled from my outburst.

" Stupid Heavy killed me. This happens every time! What about you?"

" Well, I died from a spy. Janet left me behind." , I took off my golden head.

" Why?"

" She was healing everyone."

" Oh well she was doing her job I guess." I said waving Freddy goodbye.

When I got outside I was hit on the side with a bat. I stood up. It was a BLU scout.

" Hey kid! What was that for!?"

He stood there shocked.

" T-th-that was supposed to kill ya…" he said quietly.

I stood up and grabbed my flamethrower. I smiled as I pointed it at him.

" Well, I think it's time to learn a little lesson: never bring a bat to battlefield, war is not a game."

On that note, I burned him into a crisp. I jumped off the battlements and ran to the BLU base. Right when I was going to enter, I saw Chica and Janet. Janet was right behind her, healing her. Chica was shooting grenades at BLU team from around the corner. I smiled.

" Having fun, Janet?"

She turned to look at me, " I never had fun in ages. Even though it's a bit...crazy." She says with a smile. I nodded. Freddy came out of the hall to my left. I knew he was not ours.

" FREDDY'S A SPY." I say as I swung my axe at him.

As I hit him, he turned into the BLU spy. We pushed forward until Foxy got the intelligence.

"GO FOXY! WOOHOO!" We all yelled.

He smiled as he ran right passed us. Janet started to heal me after I was almost blown up by a rocket.

"Thanks Janet."

Suddenly Chica got backstabbed and it was me and Janet left. The whole BLU team pointed there guns at us.

" Oh crap." I say under my breath.

I heard something behind me. Like a electrically charge.

Janet looks at her gun and says, " I'm ready to charge! What does that mean?"

I remembered something that happened to me. The other team's medic said the same thing. The Ubercharge he called it.

" Flip the switch on the bottom!" she did so and my body felt a rush of energy. My suit turned blood red.

" YEAH BABY!" The entire team ran for their lives but I was to quick. I burned all of them in a instance.

I heard on the loudspeakers, " VICTORY!".

It was over. We won!

Freddy (the Heavy) POV:

"VICTORY!"

My ears twitched when I heard that. I jumped up and down in delight.

" Finally! We can go home!"

I walked back to our "spawn point" and celebrated with the others. As we were celebrating, The Soldier, the Spy, and the Sniper came in.

" What is going on?" ,the Spy asked.

Jake replied with a smile, " It's over! Duuuh!"

" The war is finally over!" I say after Jake.

" YOU IDIOTS! THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING!", the Spy shouted.

We all stopped dancing.

" What do ye mean?" Foxy asked.

" We have just gotten word that Grey Mann has taken our other RED team members and is coming to take over Mann Co. with his robot army!" We were all shock.

" W-w what?!" Janet said. That explained why we were hired in the first place. They couldn't find their friends.

" Man up ladies! We are going to get our friends back AND THAT'S AN ORDER." Jake got angry...again.

" You know what? TOUGH LUCK PAL! This is your war, you deal with it yourself."

The Soldier got up in Jake's face, " DID I STUTTER?!" Jake and the Soldier looked angrily at each other. I decided to cut in.

" Hey! Why don't you two idiots just get together and figure out what to do, alright?" Jake backed up from the Soldier.

" Freddy's right. We can't argue about this. We need to work together to defeat this Grey Mann person. I mean, come on! How bad can it be?"

Janet did not looked to sure about this. " Well...I don't know.", she said with doubt.

The Spy pulled out a long piece of paper from his jacket pocket. He laid down the plans to a old town called Coal Town.

" Coal Town?", Janet questioned.

" Yes, I did a little of snooping around and discovered that they were going to attack this place first." I looked at the Spy.

" So what do we do?" The Spy stood up slowly.

" We have to defend this point until there no more robots left."

Everyone broken into an argument.

" You've must be crazy! We can't go against them! We don't even know what we are up against!" Jake said with anger in his voice.

" We just started! We can't go back in there! We will fail!", Janet bursted out.

" She's right! We can't just go there! We'll be destroyed!" Chica yelled.

" There's no way we're going back in there!", Bonnie yells at the Spy.

" Gentleman please! Let me explain!" The Spy said.

Everyone stopped talking.

" Look, I know this is your first time doing this but if Grey Mann get's a hold of Mann Co, the world might be in danger. So please, help us. On behalf of Mann Co. We need some assistance."

We all looked at the three merchants. I felt bad for them. This is their company and we were saying no to helping them.

" Well…", Janet continues. She then sighs and stands in front of them.

" I'm in.", she says.

Jake and Foxy walk over.

" We're in."

Chica and Bonnie exchanged looks.

" Let's do this!", Chica and Bonnie said with glee. I stood and smiled.

" Let's show these tin cans who's boss!"

I yell. Everyone cheered.

Regular POV:

They were all excited ready to fight for the most part. They all looked at each other excited. Janet was excited but of course nervous. As everyone walked outside to the truck, Chica goes up to the Spy,

" So..where is Coal Town?", she asks.

" Not to far my yellow comrade! We will be there before they can make it!"

Janet looks up at everyone and smiles. She sat in between Chica and Freddy. She was a bit nervous on her decision about fighting again, but it was for the greater good. As night fell, everyone was quiet.

Jake broke the silence and said, " Hey Soldier, why doesn't freedom knock?"

The Soldier turns around.

" Why not son?"

" Because freedom rings."

The Soldier chuckled a little. Than he started to laugh. Everyone else followed. They all look at each other smiling. Janet looks up at the sky. It was covered with stars. " It's a nice night out tonight.", she says looking upward to the sky.

" It sure is mate. I love looking at the stars in my camper van." said the Sniper.

She sighs happily, "I wish this was like this all the time.", she says quietly.

She started to think about the Storyteller and what it was like in space. She was wondering where he was. She was completely in her own was about to fall asleep when someone tapped her on the shoulder getting her back into reality.

" Huh?", she says looking at the person who tapped her.

It was Jake.

She laughs a little, "Hehe. Thanks."

"We are almost there. We will rest there before the real war begins." she nodded.

" But...But...what if we lose?", she asks.

Jake looks down for a moment, " God knows what will happen. But we have to try."

She nods again, " Right. try."

They arrived as soon as the sun came up. They rested for a little bit before eating a quick breakfast. After that, they gathered their weapons and search around the place for anything was there. They all waited for any sign of attack. But nothing came.

" Spy? Are you sure this is where we are supposed to be?" Jake asked quietly.

The Spy nodded. The Sniper camped as far away from the tunnel as possible. Bonnie built a sentry right on top of the building next to the tunnel. Chica laid sticky bombs near the tunnel. Everyone else stood a couple of yards away from the tunnel. Suddenly, A huge tank rolled in over the hill. Freddy spun his minigun.

" Get ready, boys!" Freddy yelled.

The tank opened up slowly. Heavy footsteps can be heard. Robots came over the horizon. Hundreds of them run toward them. But something was a bit odd about one of the robots that appeared. They were flying! Janet saw them and looked at them closely. They looked like giant Pepper Pots.

"LIFE FORMS DETECTED! EXTERMINATE!" ,one of them yelled.

Janet looked at them in horror.

They were the Daleks.

The RED team will return in:

"The FIGHT with Robots!"

Author's Notes:

ANNNNND Cliffhanger!

Hello viewers! Thanks for tuning in on our action packed episode! Our (late) Christmas Episode is almost done and will be published soon. If you have any questions on anything so far that has happened, feel free to ask.

We don't own _Team Fortress 2_ and _FNAF._ If we owned _TF2_ , we would fix the new update.


End file.
